


Can he last?

by DeadchisThighs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Error, M/M, Oh god im sorry, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadchisThighs/pseuds/DeadchisThighs
Summary: oh lord im sorry i wrote this but if you want some errorink angst come on over.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Can he last?

**Author's Note:**

> be prepared for the big sad.

"The stars really are beautiful huh?" 

Error flinched at the sudden sound.

"Ink? Is that you?" he asked.

"The one and only!" Ink replied sitting net to him.

"God damn you're cute." Error mumbled

"What was that Error?" Ink asked.

"N-nothing Ink." Error stuttered.

"Error, you know i cant love you back." Ink told him, "I'm a soulless being. I really am sorry."

Error turned away from him. "I know that." 

Error disappeared back into the anti-void.

Ink thought he saw a tear fall through the portal as it closed, or was it just his imagination?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its bad but its 3:34 am and im living off coffee. capter 2 will be some fluff in an angst sanswitch (yea bye)


End file.
